Estamos en un Error ¿Eso Crees?
by Camili.manina
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo... ¿Estaran en un error Hermione y Harry al estar juntos? ULTIMO CAPITULO! DISFRUTEN...
1. Chapter 1

ESTAMOS EN UN ERROR... ¿ESO CREES? 

**Capitulo I**

**Una noche más obscura de lo habitual, once de la noche en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería, todo en silencio menos uno de los pasillos en donde corría un chico hacia la torra de Gryffindor tratando de escapar, ¿de qué? No lo sabia pero tenia que ser rápido.**

Ya en la sala común, miro a su alrededor, luego miro al retrato de la dama Gorda y siguió su camino hacia los dormitorios de los chicos de séptimo curso.

- ¡Harry Potter, detente en este instante!

- Tengo sueño, hablamos mañana- dijo Harry cortante a la persona que lo seguía

- Esto no va a quedar así… me quedo en Hogwarts para Navidad para que no estés solo y tu me huyes, intento saber lo que sucede y no me hablas… quiero saber que pasa de una vez por todas- el chico se detuvo en la mitad de las escaleras dándose vuelta bruscamente para mirar seriamente

- Solo te lo voy a repetir una vez mas… Hermione, déjame solo

- No lo haré, eres mi mejor amigo, quiero saber que es lo que te sucede… ¿Por qué te alejas de Ron y de mí?

- Porque soy un imbecil… porque soy un tímido imbecil que… esto es una estupidez, me voy

- ¡¡No!! Dilo, confía en mi… porque dejaste a tus amigos así como así, dímelo- dijo Hermione acercándose mas a Harry para retenerlo

- ¿Quieres saber? Quieres saber porque lo hago… ¿segura?- la chica asintió decidida- por esto…

Harry tomo entre sus brazos a Hermione mientras la besaba tiernamente. Un beso que costo terminar ya que el chico no quería soltarla por miedo a perderla por sus arrebatos. Pero lo hizo, poco a poco se separo y la quedo mirando, Hermione no abría los ojos, parecía no querer hacerlo por lo que aprovecho y volvió a besarla pero esta vez apasionadamente mientras la hacia subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de las chicas donde termino el beso, solo la miro y sonrió para luego dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Cuando habría la puerta sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, sabia quien era ya que las únicas personas que quedaban para Navidad en Gryffindor eran Harry, Hermione, y unos chicos de segundo y tercero.

Se dio vuelta y con una leve sonrisa miró a Hermione que lo miraba con tristeza, la chica abrió la boca pero no puedo decir nada porque nuevamente sentía los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, pero esta vez fue ella quien empujaba al chico dentro de la habitación.

El chico comenzó sacándole la blusa mientras no dejaba de besarla, por otra parte ella no hacia nada, se dejaba llevar, no entendía que estaba haciendo pero en ese momento era feliz. Hermione sintió como caían en la cama de Harry mientras se seguían besando, comenzó a sacarle la polera locamente, los pantalones, era ella quien tomaba el control ahora. Se coloco encima de Harry mientras este solo la observaba excitado por la reacción de esa mujer de la que tanto tiempo había escapando porque no sabia como decirle que la amaba como nunca y en este momento la tenia semidesnuda. Cuando ya no quedaba prenda por sacar, Hermione se detuvo y nerviosa miro al chico que miraba extrañado.

- Esta nevando…

- Tienes frío…- la chica avergonzada asintió sin mirar a los ojos verdes de su acompañante

Harry sonrió mientras se paraban, abrió la cama y delicadamente coloco a la chica en la cama, el no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia si lo que hacia estaba bien, ella era su mejor amiga, aunque estuviera loco por ella no podía hacerle esto. Todos esos pensamientos cambiaron cuando Hermione lo tomo de un brazo y lo coloco entre sus piernas, miro los pechos de la chica, probo el izquierdo mientras acariciaba el derecho, ella arqueaba la espalda gozando con las caricias. Harry atrapo los labios de Hermione mientras bajaba su mano a la parte mas intima de la chica que mas amaba, se excito al escuchar gemidos de parte de ella. Ya no aguanto mas, tomo al chico y le pidió que entrara en ella, no falto mas, cuidadosamente se coloco entre su entrepierna y poco a poco entro en la chica sintiendo el calor de su intimidad, gimiendo, logrando que sintieran que eran solo uno. Entre besos fueron llegando al clímax, juntos llegaron al orgasmo entre gemidos, cayendo exhaustos pero cada uno con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

**  
Ya a la madrugada había dejado de nevar y en el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo curso, una pareja dormía placidamente abrazados y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. En eso Hermione despertó y miro el lugar donde se encontraba, lo primero que vio fue la mesita de noche donde no vio sus libros, sino que los lentes de Harry, luego vio las demás camas que no eran las de sus compañeras y por ultimo el pecho desnudo del chico con quien había pasado la noche, esa maravillosa noche.**

Luego esa felicidad desapareció y se noto una mirada triste en el rostro de la chica que abrazó fuertemente al chico con quien estaba.

- Buenos días- Hermione se sobresalto- perdón, no quería asustarte

- Perdóname tú a mí… esto no tendría que haber pasado

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Harry extrañado

- Porque nosotros somos amigos… no podíamos terminar en una cama

- Si amas, sí

Hermione solo volvió a abrazar a Harry y cerro los ojos mientras sentía la mano del chico que acariciaba su espalda. Poco después volvió a quedarse dormida.

Mas tarde, cuando despertó, noto que seguía en la misma habitación… no había sido un sueño. Esta vez estaba sola, desde el baño de escuchaba algunos ruidos, busco algo con que taparse. Lo primero que encontró fue la camisa de Harry, se la coloco y se dirigió al baño.

Abrió cuidadosamente para no encontrarse con algo que no quisiera ver. No había nadie, solo Harry que tomaba una ducha.

Sin hacer ruido se acerco, solo veía la sombra del chico con quien había pasado la noche. De sus pensamientos lo saco Harry que comenzó a hablar con el mismo.

- En una de esas Hermione tiene razón… no deberíamos haber llegado a esto, nuestra amistad ya no será lo mismo… si alguien se entera… ¡¡Tienes que controlarte Potter!!

- Es mejor decir lo que piensas en vez de tener un gran peso encima de ti- esta vez fue el chico quien se sobresaltó hasta casi resbalarse

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar, Hermione sin pensarlo se quito la camisa y sin vergüenza alguna entro en la ducha mientras miraba a Harry que parecía muy sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. Esta con una leve sonrisa se acerco a Harry y lo beso mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos que volvían a vivir la pasión y el amor.

Cuando salieron del baño se sorprendieron que a los pies de la cama de Harry se encontraban los regalos de navidad del chico y de Hermione. Se les había olvidado por completo que ese día era Navidad.

Se volvieron a acostar para no enfriarse y comenzaron a abrir los regalos, estaban los de Ron, la familia Weasley, Hagrid, para Hermione de sus Padres, y por ultimo el de Harry para Hermione y viceversa. El chico le regalo una gargantilla de oro con una "H"… Ella le regalo a Harry un retrato en forma de snitch con una foto de los tres amigos.

- Gracias…- dijo Harry mirando a la chica

- De nada, cuando lo vi dije…

- Gracias por esta noche… te amo- interrumpió el ojiverde

- Harry… no sé si esto esta bien o mal…- pero Hermione no pudo seguir al sentir nuevamente los labios del chico sobre los suyos

Así pasaron los días, los profesores que paseaban por los pasillos del castillo, cada vez que se encontraban con la pareja los quedaban mirando sorprendidos de lo felices y juntos que se veían, ya que eso no era muy habitual en ellos, menos en Harry.

Faltaban solo dos días para que volvieran los demás alumnos, eran las diez de la noche y en la sala común solo se encontraban Hermione y Harry conversando, sentados en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea.

- Hermione

- Si Harry…- dijo la chica mientras leía un libro

- Me gustaría saber… se le contaremos a Ron lo de nosotros- Hermione bruscamente cerro el libro y miro fijamente al chico

- No creo que sea buena idea

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado

- No es bueno que te lo diga yo, no soy la indicada

- Quien y que me tienen que decir

- Harry…. Si Ron se entera terminaran en una discusión ustedes dos y todo va a ser por mi culpa… él antes de irse me… me confeso que yo le gustaba- dijo la chica avergonzada sin mirar a los ojos del chico

- Por eso dijiste que lo de la noche pasada no tendría que haber ocurrido

- Si… y sigo pensando igual

- Te gusta Ron… te acostaste conmigo solo por placer… has estado jugando conmigo- dijo Harry molesto

- ¡No!, nunca jugaría así contigo, te amo… pensé que sentía algo por Ron pero no es verdad… desde lo que paso la otra noche, solo pienso en cuanto te quiero, créeme por favor Harry- dijo Hermione tratando de que el chico la mirara

- Como sé que no me estas mintiendo, que no quieres decirle para …

- Harry entiende… YO- Te- Amo, no quiero decirle a Ron para no arruinar la amistad que hay entre ustedes- Harry miro a Hermione

- Como quieras… si estas a mi lado no importa lo demás

La chica sonrió y se tiro a los brazos de Harry quien sonrió y recibió un beso de su amada, luego ella recostó su cabeza en las piernas del chico mientras que este le acariciaba el cabello. Poco después cada uno de fue a su dormitorio a descansar.

Eran las tres de la mañana, Hermione no podía dormir por lo que decidió ir a ver a Harry aunque sabia que lo encontraría durmiendo. Entro sin hacer ruido y ahí estaba, durmiendo tranquilamente después de tanto tiempo de haber sufrido. Se acerco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acarició el rostro del chico. En eso Harry abrió un ojo pero como no tenía los lentes puestos le era difícil distinguir a la persona que tenía enfrente aunque tenía una idea de quien era. Hermione tomo los lentes y se los puso, Harry miro su reloj y al notar la hora que era se sorprendió por lo que pregunto que sucedía.

- ¿Porque a esta hora acá?

- No podía dormir… pensé que estarías despierto

- Ahora si lo estoy- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras abrió su cama para que la chica entrara ya que hacia mucho frío y ella solo estaba en su camisa de dormir

- No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Hermione nerviosa

- ¿Quién va a venir? Nadie, además no quiero ser el responsable de que te enfermes

La chica sonrió y se coloco al lado de Harry quien le pasó su brazo por los hombros para abrazarla y darle calor.

- ¿Por qué no podías dormir?

- Por la conversación en la sala común…

- ¿Lo de Ron?- Hermione asintió- no te preocupes, no le contare nada si no quieres

- Pero habrá problemas para vernos, para estar juntos- Harry se rió

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que podremos estar juntos, solo que no formalmente… a escondidas

- Pero ya no me dejara tranquila, tratara de conquistarme ahora que sé sus sentimientos

- Cálmate… te preocupas mucho, yo me encargare de él… ahora duerme que es muy tarde- la chica lo miró- … a lo menos que quieras ir a tu dormitorio

- No, estoy muy sola y tu necesitas compañía

Hermione se acomodo entre los brazos de Harry y cerro los ojos mientras que él la miraba con una sonrisa, también cerro los ojos y pronto los dos se quedaron dormidos.

****

**  
- Fueron las mejores vacaciones de Navidad que he tenido… Nos juntamos toda la familia, fue excelente- decía Ron mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor- ¿y ustedes? No creo que no hayan hecho algo…**

- Celebramos la Navidad y aprovechamos de hacer los deberes… también acompañe a Harry a planear las nuevas estrategias para el próximo partido de Quidditch- dijo Hermione mientras miraba a su amigo y este sonreía

- Y Harry… creo que habrás solucionado tus problemas y dejaras de huir de nosotros

- No Ron… todo ya paso, Hermione me ayudo… creo que verán al mismo Harry de antes

Harry y Hermione se miraron con una sonrisa que Ron no logró descifrar. Después de cenar se fueron a la sala Común donde Hermione y Ron decidieron ir a dormir ya que estaban muy cansados. Harry se quedo leyendo un libro de Quidditch ya que todavía no tenía sueño.

Mientras en las escaleras que se dirigían a los dormitorios de séptimo curso, Ron detuvo a su amiga ya que necesitaba hablar con ella unos segundos. Hermione lo miraba nerviosa, sabía para que quería conversar pero trato de calmarse.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos antes de que me fuera?

- Si… pero no tengo la respuesta, tienes que entender que siempre hemos sido amigos y ahora…

- Cambiaron las cosas… lo sé, ¿le has dicho algo a Harry?

- No, es tu mejor amigo… tú debes hacerlo, no yo- mintió la chica

- Lo haré hoy si llega temprano a dormir… me voy a la cama, buenas noches- Ron se acercó a los labios de Hermione pero ella lo esquivo

- Buenas noches

Hermione sin esperar un minuto mas corrió a su dormitorio, Ron se quedo por un momento ahí pero luego a sus pensamientos lo venció el sueño por lo que se fue a dormir.

Por otra parte, Harry miraba el vacío, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en Navidad, en eso sintió unos labios en su cuello que lo hizo estremecerse. Como no había nadie en la sala común, se dio vuelta y la beso apasionadamente, extrañaba sus labios aunque solo llevara unas horas sin rozarlos.

Cuando se separaron solo sonrieron, la chica se dio vuelta para sentarse junto a él, este la quedo mirando.

- Pensar que antes tenias miedo… ni si quiera acercarse a Harry

- Eso era antes… antes de saber…

- ¿Saber que?

- Que te amo… estuve a punto de decírselo a Ron

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando subimos para ir a la cama… me detuvo para preguntarme si había pensado en lo que me había dicho, pero yo le conteste que no lo sabia aun- dijo Hermione mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Harry

- ¿Qué le vas a decir?

- No lo he pensado… creo que me gusta otro chico y que entre él y yo solo puede haber una amistad

- Podrías decirle que si… te sentirías más tranquila- Hermione lo miro extrañada mientras Harry miraba al fuego todavía encendido

- ¿Cómo, porque?

- No puedes negarme que todavía te sientes intranquila siendo algo mas que mi amiga… aunque me duela decírtelo… puede que Ron te haga más feliz que yo

- Harry no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo… yo te amo, no puedes pedirme que acepte estar con Ron, no puedo mentirle

- Hermione…- Harry se volvió a mirarla- desde que hicimos el amor siento un temor de parte tuya, no quiero esforzarte a estar conmigo… dale una oportunidad a Ron… si me quieres, hazlo por mí

- Harry…

- Buenas noches Hermione- dijo el chico que luego se acerco y la beso tiernamente

Hola!!!!  
Acá con otra historia… como ya les he dicho en otra oportunidad, yo todavía no logro creer la muerte de Sirius y de Dumbledore (no pueden morir!!!!) así que en mis historias van a estar vivitos y coleando jajaja.  
Bueno, este es el primer capitulo y espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews, yo espero pronto volver con el próximo capitulo.

Entonces hasta la próxima, besitos, nos vemos… ¡Espero sus comentarios, reclamos, criticas, lo que quieran!

CaMiLiTa


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Ese día no nevaba por lo que un chico de ojos verde esmeralda decidió ir a dar una vuelta… en realidad nevando o no, hubiera salido, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, pero él lo había elegido así.**

Ya hace un mes que Harry y Hermione no tenían conversaciones a solas ya que el chico la esquivaba. Esto hacia que Hermione se sintiera morir, no soportaba estar lejos del chico que amaba pero como él había dicho ya todo había terminado por lo que ese día decidió darle la oportunidad a Ron.

Así fue como Harry cuando entraba a la torre de Gryffindor, escucho las últimas palabras y un beso que confirmaba lo sucedido… "Si Ron, quiero ser tu novia" No soporto más y salió inmediatamente en cualquier dirección donde no escuchara esas palabras pero era imposible. La amaba con toda su alma, todavía no entendía como le había dicho que se fuera con él, con su mejor amigo.

Ya derrotado sin previo aviso cayó al suelo cubierto de Nieve y algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos pero fueron interrumpidas por alguien, por una chica que lo hizo sobresaltar.

- Si sigues ahí sentado terminaras enfriándote y caerás enfermo

- Que importa eso en estos momentos… ya nada me importa

- Harry… por favor, déjame…

- ¿Ayudarme?- Harry miro a la chica… nadie puede ayudarme… no tiene sentido ayudarme

- Déjame intentarlo… cuéntame lo que ocurre- el chico bacilo antes de hablar

- Parvati, no es por ser grosero pero no es de tu importancia lo que me pasa

- Te entiendo… jamás hemos hablado como tu y Hermione pero me gustaría mucho intentarlo… si tu me dejas

Harry la miro detenidamente, se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla mientras la chica se sonrojaba. Harry se acerco un poco mas a ella, sonrió y la tomo de los hombros.

- Gracias, Pav…

- Harry, yo… yo te quiero mas que como un amigo pero…

Parvati no siguió al sentir los labios de Harry, paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico, luego se besaron intensamente, en eso comenzó a nevar por lo que se separaron mientras sonreían, luego decidieron entrar para no congelarse. Parecían estar contentos, pero no era así.

****

****

Aunque no lo amaba estaba con él… ¿Por qué? Para poder olvidar a Harry pero era imposible, cada vez que lo miraba sentía en su interior que ese amor se agrandaba cada vez más.

Ron se portaba muy bien con ella pero no era lo mismo, no eran las mismas caricias, los mismos abrazos… los mismos besos. Tenia que entenderlo, el pelirrojo no era igual al ojiverde, jamás lo seria. Tendría que aceptarlo, estaba con Ron porque Harry tenia la razón, tenia miedo… ¿Miedo de que? … En realidad el chico no tenia la razón, ella lo amaba, haría lo que fuera por estar en ese mismo instante con Harry, no podía mentirse a si misma y menos a los demás.

Generalmente Hermione esquivaba los besos de Ron, no soporta sentir otros labios que no fueran los de Harry, mas los esquivaba cuando este estaba presente, sentía el dolor que le ocasionaba. Pero lo que más la mantenía con vida era ver a Harry solo, sin alguna chica a su lado.

Por otra parte Harry salía secretamente con Parvati, después de esa conversación, el chico decidió darle una oportunidad pero dejándole claro que no era nada formal ya que supuestamente no quería que nadie los molestara con preguntas, insultos o cosas así, quería una relación, tranquila cosa que la chica acepto.

Con todos estos enredos, amores y confusiones paso el tiempo, ya Hermione y Ron llevaban un mes de novios pero en esos días algo extraño sucedía en la chica de ojos castaños cosa que solo Harry noto.

Hermione parecía intranquila, bastante nerviosa y torpe. Se le caían los libros, no le gustaba que la miraran mucho y cosas así. Ahora era ella quien esquivaba a Harry y a Ron para que decir, no quería estar con nadie.

Todo esto Harry lo noto por lo que comenzó a preocuparse y decidió buscar el momento apropiado para hablar con Hermione a solas, necesitaba ese momento como fuera.

Esa noche Ron parecía muy cansado, habían trabajado toda la tarde en sus deberes y este ya no daba mas por lo que se despidió de sus amigos y subió a dormir. Cuando ya el pelirrojo había desaparecido y no había nadie en la sala común, Hermione intento salir lo antes posible del lugar pero con solo mirar los ojos de Harry no logró moverse. Se quedaron mirando fijamente esperando a que uno de los dos dijera alguna cosa. El primero en hablar fue el chico.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

- No se de que hablas…

- Desde hace tiempo que te he notado intranquila, indecisa, también creo que algo nerviosa… ¿qué esta sucediendo, Hermione?- pregunto Harry sin sacarle la mirada de encima

- Desde cuando te importa como este…

- Siempre me ha importado como estas… ¿Vas a decirme que pasa?

- Me entere de algo que no debería haber sucedido… sabia que estábamos en un error

- De que estas hablando, no te entiendo- Hermione decidida se acerco al chico y lo tomo de las manos

- Harry… lo que…

- Por favor dime… me estas preocupando

- Es que… amor, estoy embarazada

El chico no reaccionó, no sabia si había escuchado bien o había sido su imaginación que le estaba jugando un mal juego. Abrió la boca pero no salían palabras por lo que la volvió a cerrar, no creo lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Estas… segura?

- Si…- dijo Hermione con la mirada en el suelo

- No, no puede ser…

- Si lo es, Harry… vamos a tener un hijo, presentí que algo así podría pasar, no tomas precauciones- la chica soltó a Harry y se puso de pie

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé… que le digo a Ron- Harry la miro

- Dile que es de él- la chica lo miró extrañada y enojada

- ¿No quieres aceptar que vas a tener un hijo? ¿No quieres hacerte responsable?

- No es eso… es… Herm…- tartamudeo Harry

- Hermione, nada… además claro, fácil para ti… que quieres que le diga… "Ron, sabes… vas a tener un hijo, no me preguntes como" Harry, jamás me he acostado con Ron, no podría, al único que amo es a ti, al único que me he entregado por completo es a ti…

- Como te amo… van acá- dijo Harry mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la chica y le besaba la frente

Estuvieron así, abrazados, durante mucho tiempo sin tener interés en separarse, se sentía tan bien estas así otra vez.

Harry de repente embozó una sonrisa y abrazó a Hermione mas fuerte, esta lo miro y se acerco a los labios del chico para besarlo como no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo. Harry no alego, solo se dejo, estaba tan feliz que una felicidad mas no le haría mal. Al separarse, él se rió.

- Esto es una locura… voy a ser padre

- El cual tiene unos ojos hermosos que espero que se los haya heredado al niño- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo sabes que es niño?

- No lo sé, no se si es Niño o niña, solo lo dije por decirlo… ¿Qué quieres que sea?- pregunto con interés la chica

- Creo… sí, una niña

- ¿Por qué?

- No es mala idea estar rodeado de mujeres que te mimen todo el tiempo- dijo Harry feliz imaginando

- Pero ahora tu me tendrás que mimar a mí

- No hay por que pedirlo… Hermione, ¿Qué haremos con Ron?

La chica mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Harry pensaba en la pregunta pero no cruzaba por su mente algo que lograran hacer. Además había que pensar como ocultar el vientre cuando creciera. Todo era tan lindo pero a la ve tan complicado que era difícil saber que ocurriría en sus vidas próximamente.

Al día siguiente, la pareja despertó en la sala común, se habían quedado dormidos, subieron a su dormitorio para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa para luego bajar e ir a tomar desayuno.

Harry y Hermione estaban muy callados en el Gran Comedor como que noto Ron y pregunto que ocurría a lo que contestaron rápidamente que se habían quedado hasta muy tarde con algunos deberes. Ron se preocupo ya que hace tiempo que notaba a su novia algo pálida y en esa mañana no había probado bocado en el desayuno. Hermione se excuso diciendo que no tenía hambre y que luego comería algo, pero en realidad sentía unas nausea tan grande que al solo ver la comida pensaba que iba a vomitar.

Harry se dio cuenta de eso por lo que rápidamente dijo que se fueran a la clase de Transformaciones para luego no estar retrasados. Todos asintieron y salieron de ahí.

Ya en clases, Ron estaba preocupado por Hermione que parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse, trato de preguntar lo que sucedía pero ella negaba diciendo que todo estaba bien. Luego el pelirrojo miró a Harry que también miraba a la chica de reojo. En eso, en medio de la clase, Hermione tomo la mano de Harry antes de caer mareada encima de él. Ron trató de ayudarla pero el ojiverde se lo impidió diciendo que no era bueno moverla mucho por lo que aprovecho de que había caído a su lado para tomarla en brazos y con permiso de la Profesora MC Gonagall, llevarla a la enfermería.

Ron quedo solo pero muy pensativo, creía haber visto esos síntomas anteriormente o haberlos escuchado.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería Madame Pomfrey atendía a Hermione que ya había despertado pero seguía bastante mareada.

- Me da vuelta todo- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza

- Tranquila, tienes que descansar… deberías haber comido algo- la reprocho Harry

- Estaba a punto de vomitar, como querías que comiera algo…

- Señor Potter, podría dejarme a solas con la Señorita Granger, por favor- interrumpió la enfermera que venia muy seria

El chico asintió, se despidió de Hermione y salió e la enfermería en dirección al aula de Transformaciones. Mientras tanto la chica miraba nerviosa a Madame Pomfrey que también la miraba fijamente a los ojos severamente. Como a la chica ya no le estaba gustando ese silencio pregunto que ocurría pero no recibió respuesta por lo que se comenzó a preocupar.

- Señorita… usted esta embarazada- Hermione para no levantar sospechas de que ya lo sabia se hizo la asombrada

- No puede ser… es imposible

- Lo es y espero que sepa quien es el padre porque tendrá que decírselo al profesor Dumbledore, él tiene que enterarse de esto

- Madame, por favor… no se lo diga a nadie… nadie se debe enterar- dijo Hermione asustada

- Nadie se enterara señorita Granger… solo usted, yo y el director

No había escapatoria, tendría que contárselo a Dumbledore y esperar a que él fuera comprensivo. Después de que la enfermera le diera un medicamento y rogarle que comiera aunque tuviera nauseas, Hermione se dirigió al despacho del director.

Ya en la gárgola, dio la contraseña, subió, respiro profundo y toco la puerta esperando a que alguien respondiera adentro. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que escucho un "Adelante", abrió la puerta y tímidamente entro. Dumbledore la recibió con una sonrisa, luego le pregunto a que se debía su visita.

- Profesor… es que tengo… esto es muy difícil, esto no debería haber ocurrido

- Tranquila, Hermione… no tengas miedo y cuéntame que sucede

- Es que… es- estoy… estoy embarazada, profesor- el despacho quedo en silencio, la chica no podía mirar a los ojos cristalinos del director

- Creo que sabes quien es el padre, ¿cierto?

- No es Ron, profesor Dumbledore… esto ocurrió antes de…

- No me refería al señor Weasley, sino que a Harry- interrumpió el director

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto asombrada la chica

- Eres la única persona que a logrado colocar una sonrisa en ese rostro después de la muerte de Sirius… no me sorprende que su amor llegara a esto

- Lo lamento profesor, no queríamos que esto sucediera- dijo Hermione avergonzada

- No, no lo lamentes, son cosas que pasan…solo me pregunto si Harry lo sabe

- Si, lo sabe, ayer le conté… esta muy feliz- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se recordaba la conversación pero el director la sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Y Ron?- Hermione miro a Dumbledore e inmediatamente la desvió

- No, no lo sabe aun… ¿ Cómo le diré que voy a tener un hijo de su mejor amigo si soy su novia?

- Tendrás que decírselo… él tendrá que entenderlos, tu no le fuiste infiel, solo sucedió- la chica asintió

- Profesor… ¿Qué pasara conmigo… mis estudios?

- Tienes dos opciones, o sigues en el colegio sin ningún problema y de alguna forma ocultaremos ese vientre cuando crezca- los dos se rieron- o si te sientes incomoda puedes irte y de alguna forma seguiremos impartiéndote las clases en tu casa- Hermione quedo pensando pero inmediatamente respondió

- Quiero irme… si me quedo a muchos les haré daño

- ¿Estas segura?- pregunto seriamente Dumbledore

- Sí profesor

- Piénsalo Hermione… cuando en realidad estés segura, me das tu elección  


**Holaaaaa!!!!  
Bueno nuevamente aquí, con otro capitulo… espero que les haya gustado, se que son algo cortos pero me gustan así, pero para recompensarlos espero actualizar lo antes posible, cuando tenga un espacio entre tantos exámenes.  
Bueno espero sus reviews y obviamente muchas gracias a los anteriores, cada uno de sus mensajes me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.  
Hasta la próxima esperando que sea pronto**

**Besos**

**CaMiLiTa**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Quiero irme… si me quedo a muchos le haré daño**

- ¿Estas segura?

- Sí profesor

- Piénsalo Hermione… cuando en realidad estés segura, me das tu elección

La chica asintió y después de despedirse salió en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor ya que no quería volver a clases para que todos la miraran con preocupación por lo que le había sucedido.

Ya en la sala común, se fue inmediatamente a su dormitorio para descansar y pensar. Tenia dos opciones, quedarse en Hogwarts con el hombre que amaba y con un novio a quien no quería y además con el miedo constante de que alguien la descubriera su embarazo… o dejar sus estudios, su ultimo año para poder estar tranquila en su hogar, aunque tenia el riesgo de que sus padres se enojaran y dejar a Harry. Era todo tan complicado, ni sabia que explicación les daría a sus amigos… a Harry.

Poco después la chica se quedó dormida, mientras los demás alumnos llegaban para buscar sus cosas para la próxima clase. Harry y Ron llegaron y miraron para ver si encontraban a su amiga y ver su estado después del desmayo pero no estaba ahí. Lo primero que se dijeron era que ella ya se había ido a la clase de Aritmacia por lo que no se molestaron y se dirigieron ellos a la de Adivinación.

Mientras iban en camino, Ron le pregunto a su amigo que era lo que había escuchado en la enfermería pero Harry le dijo que solo había esperado a que Hermione despertara y luego se fue porque Madame Pomfrey la obligo a quedarse ahí para descansar.

En adivinación estuvieron viendo por décima vez la bola de cristal y seguían sin ver nada como siempre. En eso se acerca a la mesa de ellos la profesora Trelawney para ver como iban pero al notar que solo jugaban, se acerco a la bola de Ron y comenzó a ver su futuro de cada uno.

- Veo que el señor Potter tiene un gran amor, esto lo hace muy feliz… pero parece que este tendrá complicaciones… no se ve muy claro… tienes que despejarte Potter- el chico asintió nervioso al notar que Ron lo miraba tratando de preguntarle quien era la chica que lo tenia así

- Señor Weasley, usted… mmm… usted va a sufrir una decepción muy grande, trate de controlarse y entienda porque no se lo dijeron… puede ser que ellos tengan la razón… bueno ahora sigan ustedes y sin juegos, ¿entendido?

Los chicos asintieron, luego se miraron pero Harry rápidamente desvió la mirada al notar que Ron lo miraba con una mirada picara. Pero el ojiverde tuvo suerte ya que en ese instante sonó el timbre diciendo que habían terminado las clases.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas, Hermione seguía dormida cuando se abre la puerta y entran, se dirigen hacia la cama, ella miró con los ojos entrecerrados y solo embozó una sonrisa.

- Te traigo algo para que comas ya que no creo que quieras bajar

- ¿Ya es la hora de Almuerzo? … ¡Me he perdido las dos primeras clases!

- Tranquila, no hay problema… yo ya te disculpé con las profesoras, Mc Gonagall ya sabia lo del desmayo y no me preguntes como encontré a la profesora de Aritmacia para decirle… te mando estos pergaminos donde esta la materia del día y te mando a decir que te cuides

- Gracias Harry… hable con Dumbledore- el chico se preocupo - ¿De que?

- Del embarazo… la enfermera se dio cuenta de mi estado y me dijo que tenia que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore o si no lo haría ella

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Nada, no te preocupes, me pregunto si tu sabias que estaba embarazada… si, él sabia que eras tu- dijo Hermione al notar el rostro sorprendido del chico- también me pregunto si lo sabia Ron y que tenia que contárselo

- Pero tu… ¿te quedas, cierto?- la chica bajo la mirada lo que hizo que Harry se preocupara- Hermione…

- No lo sé Harry… Dumbledore me dio dos opciones quedarme o irme si me sentía incomoda

- No me digas que decidiste…

- El profesor me dijo que lo pensara- interrumpió Hermione- no quiero ser el culpable de que tu y Ron terminen su amistad, prefiero terminar con Ron e irme para no hacerlo sufrir… nosotros seguiremos viéndonos después de que terminemos… termines Hogwarts – la chica intento abrazar a Harry pero este no la dejo, solo se paro y se dirigió a la puerta

- Espero que cuando decidas pienses en mi… termina de comer, estaré en la sala común si me necesitas

- Harry…

- No Hermione, siempre es lo mismo…

Todo estaba saliendo mal, si gran amor se había ido sin poder haberle dado una explicación, ya no sabía si quería irse o quedarse, todo era una confusión que le estaba rompiendo la cabeza.

Termino de almorzar, fue al baño a arreglarse un poco y luego decidió bajar, no podía faltar a más clases por un simple desmayo.

Ya era tarde y habían terminado las clases y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban descansando en su sala Común. Ron no dejaba tranquila a Hermione ya que estaba preocupado de que volviera a desmayarse, Harry, por su parte solo intentaba concentrarse en su libro para no recordar las palabras de la chica pero era un fracaso. Por otra parte, Hermione tratada de deshacerse de Ron para poder hablar con el ojiverde a solas.

Poco después, Harry no soporto más los mimos de su amigo hacia la chica y dio la excusa de que quería ir a practicar las nuevas tácticas de Quidditch para los entrenamientos, corrió a su habitación saco la escoba y luego salió rápidamente. En eso Hermione se desespera y le pide a su novio que la dejara tranquila, que ya no soportaba sus mimos que quería estar SOLA, y sin esperar respuesta subió al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo curso. Antes de entrar se detuvo en la puerta ya que se le había ocurrido una idea pero nadie podía estar ahí, rápidamente entro, silenciosamente se dirigía a la cama de Harry y del baúl salo como que necesitaba, ya en sus manos salió y se fue a su dormitorio.

Se sentó en su cama y con las palabras "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" logro ver el mapa del castillo. Busco el letrero que dijera "Harry Potter" y como lo había dicho, se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch. Volvió a mirar el mapa y darse cuenta de que Ron subía a su dormitorio, tenia el camino libre. Tomo su capa, su bufanda y salió en camino a los terrenos. Bajo las escaleras, llego al vestíbulo y salió corriendo para llegar donde Harry antes de que se fuera.

Ahí estaba, volando en su saeta de fuego mientras atrapaba la snitch, parecía muy enojado. Hermione se sentó en una de las gradas más cercanas al chico y lo observo en silencio. En eso la snitch, como si supiera lo que sucedía entre ellos, fue volando hacia la chica mientras que Harry a toda velocidad sin saber que ella estaba ahí, al verla se detuvo en seco y la quedo mirando.

- Vuelve al castillo hace demasiado frío como para que estés acá afuera

- Me abrigue, no te preocupes… además necesitaba respirar, Ron me tenia ahogada

- Los terrenos son grandes, ¿por qué estas aquí?

- Quiero estar contigo, quiero sentir tus brazos… quiero ver si aceptas mi decisión o tendré que cambiarla… por ti

- Conversemos, pero no acá, acompáñame a los vestuarios- la chica asintió pero no alcanzo a darse cuenta cuando ya estaba en la escoba con Harry bajando a suelo firme

Hermione se abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry mientras sonreía. El chico antes de aterrizar se quedó flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo y abrazo fuertemente a su amada Hermione, luego levando su barbilla y la beso tiernamente. Le dijo que se bajara a lo que la chica aborreció, se dirigieron a los vestuarios donde la chica se sentó mientras Harry se cambiaba.

Hermione se sonrojo al ver al chico semidesnudo después de tanto tiempo, Harry al notarlo sonrió, se acerco a ella, se hincó para quedar a su altura. Ella no aguanto más y lo beso apasionadamente mientras abrazaba su espalda desnuda.

**El chico la acostó en la banca mientras acariciaba su cuerpo e intentaba sacarle la capa y todo lo que estorbara en ese momento. En solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos ya no tenían prenda que no dejara que sus cuerpos de rozaran cosa que los excitaba a mil. Harry se detuvo un momento preocupado, se había olvidado por completo la existencia de su futuro hijo, miro a Hermione que sonreía entendiendo el porque se había detenido, ella solo abrió sus piernas y coloco a Harry entre ellas logrando que la penetrara rápidamente… lo extrañaba, sabia que eran las hormonas pero extrañaba sentir a su amado dentro de ella, sentir su piel, su aroma. Tuvo que dejar de pensar al sentir como cada vez era mas profundo y apasionado el amor, los besos de Harry en sus senos, sus labios en sus pezones haciendo que se endurecieran, la tenía vuelta loca.**

**El chico volvió a los labios de Hermione, mientras llegaban al orgasmo juntos, los inundaba el amor, se extrañaban demasiado y esto lo demostraba. Daba lo mismo donde estuviesen pero se acaban de demostrar el amor que se tenían de la forma mas bonita del mundo.**

**Poco a poco fueron recuperando las fuerzas, comenzaron a vestirse para no perder el calor de sus cuerpos ya que hacia demasiado frío y podía ocasionarles un resfrío. Mientras tanto Harry retomo el tema inicial que los tenia ahí.**

- Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?

**  
- Quiero terminar la conversación de la hora de almuerzo**

- Hermione… solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que si te vas no se que haría

- Pero si no te voy a dejar… todo va a ser igual cuando termines Hogwarts

- Pero tu, eres la estudiante modelo y no vas a terminar el colegio… eso no lo puedo creer

- Dumbledore me dijo que de alguna forma lograría terminar mis estudios en mi casa… Harry, déjame irme, estaremos en contacto, te lo prometo- el chico no dijo nada por lo que ella siguió hablando- tampoco quiero que por mi culpa vuelvas a la soledad, a esconderte en ti mismo…

- ¿Por qué para mi nada puede ser felicidad? Mis padres muertos, cuando por fin encuentro a un pariente, Voldemort me lo quita, ahora encuentro a mi amor y un hijo pero estos se van… pero tendré que aceptarlo, no puedo impedírtelo- la chica abrazó a Harry

- Prométeme que no decaerás

- Lo intentare… no te prometo nada… ¿Puedo besarte otra vez… la ultima vez?- Hermione sonrió

- Eso no se pregunta… solo se hace

Se unieron con un tierno beso, luego regresaron a la sala común donde después de otro beso, se despidieron para cada uno ir a dormir a su dormitorio pero ninguno logro conciliar el sueño. Hermione no lo soporto mas y haciendo el mayor riesgo de toda su vida, fue a la habitación de los chicos, entro silenciosamente, se acerco a la cama de Harry que miraba al techo pero al ver a la chica se sobresalto, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Hermione lo besaba apasionadamente mientras se metía en la cama.

Esa fue la última noche que durmieron juntos Harry, Hermione y su futuro hijo ya que eso próximamente seria imposible.

Así pasó el tiempo, a los días Hermione terminó con Ron colocando la excusa de que ese amor era imposible porque lo estaba engañando ya que a ella le gustaba otro chico, el chico no le creyó mucho al saber que a los tres días ella se iría de Hogwarts.

Fue una despedida oculta, nadie supo que pasó con la estudiante modelo del colegio de Magia y Hechicería, solo se había ido por problemas personales, solo Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey y Harry sabían la verdad. Este ultimo estaba destrozado estaba seguro de que no soportaría estar sin ella y sin saber como se sentía, muchas veces le pidió al director poder ir a verla pero este le decía que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, eso enojaba mas que nunca.

También muchas veces, Ron insistía a Harry que le dijera la verdad de porque Hermione se había ido, pero negaba diciendo que él tampoco sabia.

- Cuando termino conmigo me dijo que estaba enamorada de otro y luego se va del colegio sin despedirse… esto es muy raro

- ¿Te dijo que estaba enamorado de otro?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

- Si… eso es lo que me parece más raro… tu no sabes nada, ¿cierto?- el ojiverde negó

Siempre tenían esas conversaciones, eran cortas y precisas, y casi nunca decían algo importante. También seguían las clases que eran lo que más deprimía a Harry ya que extrañaba esa mano que se levantaba cada vez que un profesor preguntaba, todo era tan distinto desde que ella no estaba, era como si faltara una parte de él.

Siempre Harry aprovechaba las noches para escribirle a Hermione, cuando Ron se iba a la cama, le escribía sobre las clases, sobre los comportamientos del pelirrojo, y como se sentía él sin tenerla a su lado. También aprovechaba de preguntarle como se sentía ella y el bebe, intentaba escribir todo en claves para precaución. Una vez estuvo a punto de verlo Ron pero dio la excusa de que le escribía a Moddy para preguntarle como estaba ya que después de la derrota del Voldemort no se habían vuelto a ver.

Eso a Ron lo extraño y no le creyó mucho pero no puso objeción pero un día cuando Harry estaba en la sala común, el bajo con la capa invisible de su amigo para tomarlo por sorpresa y saber a quien le escribía realmente. En efecto, Harry se encontraba escribiendo como cada noche.

Se acerco y se coloca detrás de Harry para leer la carta sin problemas, al notar que se trataba se sorprendió aumentando su curiosidad por lo que se quedo ahí leyendo lo demás.  


_Querida Hermione:  
¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que bien, te extraño mucho, como siempre me haces falta, tus consejos, lo único que quiero es que vuelvas pero sé que no lo harás.  
Ron no deja de preguntar porque te fuiste y lo peor de todo es que no le puedo contar ya que sufriría mucho y es mi amigo… no creas que no estado a punto de gritárselo todo pero me contengo al acordarme de ti, pero algún día habrá que contárselo.  
Acá hemos estado estudiando mucho para los EXTASIS, es raro después de ser un fracaso para los estudios lograr que Ron entienda parte de la materia pero sigues faltándonos tú.  
Hace poco tuvimos clases de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras con Snape, ya sabes, había luna llena, fue terrible por suerte que terminamos este año para no verle nuevamente la cara… verdad, la profesora Mc Gonagall te manda saludos y sigue lamentando que te hayas ido, ya nadie levanta la mano en clases.  
Me tendrás que comenzar a dar ideas para calmar a Ron, ya no se que más decirle, lo único que pregunta es quien es chico que te gusta, ya no soporto, algún día confesare todo…  
Bueno ya es tarde mañana tengo que estudiar Transformaciones, todavía tengo problemas con las transformaciones humanas. Que estés bien, cuida de él que no quiero saber que alguno de los dos esta mal._

Cariños de  
Harry  


**- Tu siempre has sabido quien es él y me lo has ocultado- Harry se sobresalto**

- Ron…  



	4. Capitulo IV

**Capítulo 4**

**Tu siempre has sabido quien es él y me lo has ocultado- Harry se sobresalto**

- Ron…

- Dime quien es… dime por quien me dejo Hermione

- Yo no soy la persona indicada para contártelo- dijo el ojiverde tranquilamente parándose y acercándose a Hedwig que ya estaba ahí para llevarse la correspondencia

- Si lo eres… ¡eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo! Vas a contarme ahora

- Entiende, no puedo… no debo y basta con el tema, no nos llevara a nada mas que hasta esta estúpida pelea

- ¡Basta de engañarme! Dime quien es él- grito Ron ya descontrolado

- No te gustara saberlo…- dijo Harry tratando de controlarse

- ¡¡Harry dímelo!!

- ¡Esta bien! Soy yo, ¿contento? Soy yo el chico que le gusta…de mí esta enamorada- el pelirrojo palideció

- No… me estas mintiendo…

- Lamento decirlo pero no, no te estoy mintiendo y hay mas noticias… Hermione esta embarazada, va a tener un hijo mío… ¡¿Feliz?!

En cierto modo, Harry se sentía mejor, ya se había liberado del secreto. Aprovecho que Ron no se movía para tomar a su lechuza blanca bastante alterada por los gritos, para mandar la carta que tenia en sus manos.

El pelirrojo no sabia que decir, su mejor amigo lo había engañado, mentido y desilusionado, lo había separado de su ex novia, por él, ella se había alejado de él y para peor había llegado a los extremos de que Hermione había quedado embarazada. Por eso fue el desmayo y las ganas de vomitar… ahora estaba todo claro… lo peor de todo era que eran sus mejores amigos. En eso Harry lo saca de sus pensamientos ya que parecía querer arreglar la situación aunque en esos instantes, Ron no tenía ganas de escuchar al chico, menos algo relacionado con ellos.

- Todo paso antes de que ustedes fueran novios… fue en Navidad, nos gano el impulso y terminamos en la cama…

- ¡¡No quiero saber lo que sucedió!!… esto es lo peor que me pudieron hacer, Potter… ahora entiendo todo, las predicciones de Trelewney… esto se acabo- dijo Ron mientras se dirigía a la escalera pero Harry lo interrumpió

- si no lo recuerdas, dijo que nos lograrías entender… inténtalo… y no culpes a Hermione, ella no tiene la culpa… todo esto fue un error- esto último lo susurró pero Ron lo alcanzó a oír pero no se detuvo

El pelirrojo solo siguió su camino dejando al chico solo en la sala común, el ojiverde quiso detenerlo pero se resistió, sabia que todo esto seria fuerte para su amigo, tendría que entenderlo. Poco tiempo después Harry subió, el pelirrojo ya estaba dormido o eso aparentaba por lo que se acostó e intento dormir.

**  
Habían pasado algunos días, Ron siempre esquivaba a Harry pero este un día lo enfrento, necesitaba lograr que entendiera lo que había ocurrido, necesitaba saber si los entendería, o a lo menos saber si lo perdonaría algún día.**

- Ron, podríamos hablar un momento… o aunque sea hablar yo

- No tenemos nada de que hablar, Potter- Harry bajo la mirada

- No tienes porque tratarme así, de esa manera…

- ¡Y como quieres que te trate! Me engañaron, no me dijeron nada… ¿qué quieres que haga? Que salte de la alegría porque Hermione esta embarazada…

- no te estoy pidiendo eso… entiendo como te estas sintiendo pero por favor… entiéndenos- dijo Harry ya enojado, Ron soltó una carcajada

- Mi mejor amigo me quita a la mujer que quiero… Hermione busca quedar embarazada de ti y quieres que los entienda…

- Hermione no busco quedar embarazada, solo se dio, no se tomaron las precauciones… pero no me arrepiento

- Lo hecho, hecho esta… tengo cosas que hacer, permiso- dijo Ron retornando su camino

Harry no hizo nada por impedirlo, su amigo tenia sus razones para no querer estar ahí. El chico comenzó a caminar, decidió tomar aire por lo que salió a los terrenos. Camino sin ninguna dirección, solo pensaba en como estaría la mujer que amaba si estuviera ahí, ahora encontraba que su decisión había sido la correcta, sabia que pronto la vería pero era mejor que ahora se mantuviera lejos del problema.

En eso alguien lo tomo por sorpresa tapándole los ojos, el chico sintió las manos y sonrió levemente al reconocerla. Al girarse inmediatamente recibió un tierno beso mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Al separarse, ella le sonrió logrando sacar una gran sonrisa de parte de Harry que hacia mucho que no tenia, él la volvió a abrazar sintiéndose culpable por tenerla en esos momentos… solo para consolarse.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Nada Parvati… no te preocupes- la chica lo miró extrañada

- No te creo… pero si tú lo dices- "esa es la diferencia, pensó Harry, ella no era como Hermione"

- Discutí con Ron pero no es nada importante- la chica le sonrió, "no sonríe como ella", y lo volvió a besar

- Si quieres podemos ir a algún lugar para nosotros solos… sé que conoces muchos así

- No, hoy no… perdona pero tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, prefiero ir a mi habitación y descansar… luego hablamos- dijo el chico seriamente

- Parece que el problema con Ron es Hermione… se nota que la extrañan- Harry se sorprendió al escuchar eso de parte de Parvati

- Si… ella era…

- Bueno dijiste que tenias que descansar, entremos que ya hace frío- interrumpió la chica al notar que Harry se interesaba por su mejor amiga.

Por otra parte del castillo, en la torre más alta, se encontraba Ron pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Todavía no creía nada, como le habían hecho eso sus amigos. Ahora entendía claramente porque Hermione nunca lo besaba frente a Harry, porque en los últimos días de su noviazgo, la chica no dejaba ni que le rozara el vientre, todo encajaba en ese momento.

Ya en los últimos días, a los dos chicos se les veía deprimidos por los pasillos y muchos sacaban las conclusiones correctas, Hermione era el tema principal. Ese día Harry no hablaba con nadie solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

Como quería alejarse de los demás decidió ir a la biblioteca supuestamente a terminar un trabajo de Pociones pero al llegar a la puerta se arrepintió dando media vuelta sin detenerse. En eso escucha que a lo lejos alguien gritaba su nombre pero no le tomo atención y siguió su camino no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie ni tampoco con Parvati pero al sentir que seguían insistiendo solo se dio vuelta con fastidio pero al notar quien era se sorprendió, no lo creía, nunca hubiera imaginado que esa persona lo llamaría en ese instante, supuestamente…

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!- volvió a repetir pensando que no lo había escuchado

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Tan fea me he puesto con el embarazo para que no me reconozcas?- dijo la chica esperando alguna reacción del chico quien solo rió

- Como puedes decir eso…

- Entonces porque no me das un abrazo o algo

Con una gran sonrisa corrió a los brazos de Hermione, luego beso a la chica sin importarle nada ni nadie, en ese momento solo estaban ellos. Pero ese maravilloso momento lo rompió la chica que se avergonzó ya que si llegaba alguien y los veía podrían enterarse de todo. Pero Harry no se lo permitió, volvió a besarla tiernamente.

Hermione, cuando se separaron, lo miro con una gran sonrisa pero al notar una mirada triste en el rostro del chico que aparentaba estar contento, solo pensó en preguntar que sucedía a lo que el chico le respondió.

- No pude mas Hermione… no aguante más

- No entiendo… ¿Qué paso?

- No llegaste en un buen momento, hubieras preferido que te quedaras en tu casa… Ron se entero de todo…- la chica palideció

- Que es todo…

- Sin querer, Ron me vio escribir la ultima carta que te mande y me dijo que tenia que contarle quien era la persona de quien estabas enamorada y yo no aguante mas y le dije que era yo y además que estabas embarazada… perdóname

- No hay nada que perdonar- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico- algún día tendría que enterarse… no te preocupes

- Hermione…- la chica lo interrumpió

- De ahora en adelante vamos a luchar juntos… ya no vas a estar solo… no soportaba estar otro día sin ti y de este colegio por lo que le pedí a Dumbledore que me volviera a integrar al curso… y aquí estoy… y no me volveré a ir

- En la mejor noticia que recibido en días- dijo Harry mientras tomaba a la chica en brazos y daba vuelta

- Calma… además tengo otra sorpresa que darte… ven, vamos- dijo la chica ya pisando suelo

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Adónde?- pregunto Harry mientras Hermione lo tomaba de la mano y sin respuesta se lo llevo rápidamente

Subieron escaleras, cruzaron pasillos, se encontraron con chicos que miraban extrañado a Hermione pero esta solo los saludaba con una sonrisa como si nada ocurriera. Poco después la chica empujó a Harry para que entrara rápido en un aula vacía, tomo una silla donde obligo al chico a sentarse mientras ella se colocaba frente a él.

- Esto no me gusta… ¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Harry mientras ella tomaba su varita y se apuntaba a si misma- ¡NO! Que haces…- dijo asustado mientras se colocaba de pie pero Hermione se lo impedía

- Tranquilo… ¡Finite imcantatem!

En eso poco a poco el vientre delgado de Hermione fue engordando hasta mostrar un embarazo de cinco meses. La chica tomó la mano de Harry y la coloco en su vientre, este emocionado sentía algunas pataditas ahí adentro.

- Ahora entiendo porque no se notaba nada… me preocupaste al principio… ¡OYE! Esa patada fue fuerte- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- Parece que será igual de intranquila que el padre

- La madre no se queda atrás…- los dos se rieron pero el chico en un momento se extraño- ¿Intranquila?- Hermione sonrió

- Tu sueño se hizo realidad… es una niña

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Harry tratando de contener algunas lagrimas

- Si no lo recuerdas, existe la magia… es más eficaz que el método muggle

La pareja se quedó conversando, ella le comentaba como había sido cuando había averiguado el sexo del bebe y después de colocarse el encantamiento en el vientre de Hermione, se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor. En el camino se volvieron a encontrar con compañeros pero esta vez se detuvieron para comentar el regreso de la chica. También entre ellos pasó Parvati que miró a la pareja seriamente pero luego oculto su animo para saludar y también pedirle a Harry si podían hablar. Este nervioso le dijo que si pero no en ese momento ya que tenia que ayudar a Hermione con sus cosas, la chica asintió y corriendo salió de ahí… Harry lo noto, estaba llorando.

Hermione también lo noto por lo que inmediatamente interrogó al chico pero este solo le contesto de que no sabia de que quería hablar.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común esta estaba vacía pero decidieron ir a conversar a uno de los dormitorios ya si comenzaban a llegar alumnos se sorprenderían con Hermione y ella no estaba con ganas de ser el centro de atención. Ya en el dormitorio de los chicos conversaron sobre lo que habían hecho cada uno, la chica en su casa y Harry en Hogwarts. Hermione se enojó al saber que después de la discusión con Ron, el chico no había vuelto a estudiar para los EXTASIS pero este le dio la buena razón de que no tenía cabeza para más problemas después de los que ya tenía. También trataron de ver como podrían lograr conversar con Ron y arreglar los problemas para que él los perdonara, pero sabían que eso iba a ser difícil.

Luego Hermione volvió a tocar el tema de Parvati de porque quería hablar con urgencia a Harry, este no sabía que decirle, si le mentía ella se enteraría fácilmente con solo mirarlo y si le decía la verdad, se arriesgaría a perderla por lo que siguió diciendo que no sabia pero cuando lo hiciera le contaría todo… ya tendría tiempo de inventar algo.

Pronto bajaron al Gran Comedor para cenar, ahí como lo suponían se encontraron cara a cara con Ron que solo miraba a Hermione sorprendido. Se paró y se acercó a ella, preguntó como se sentía y si luego podían conversar. La chica miró a Harry que asintió por lo que ella aceptó. Antes de regresar a la mesa, el pelirrojo miro al ojiverde que también lo miraba fijamente.

Después de una cena tensa, llena de preguntas, Hermione se despidió de Harry ya que se iba a hablar con Ron. Cuando se fueron, el chico aprovecho y le pidió a Parvati si podían hablar en ese momento. Ella no puso objeción, solo siguió al chico hasta un aula vacía donde entraron y solo se miraron esperando que uno de los dos hablara.

- ¿Por qué me has dejado sola, Harry?

- Te advertí que esta no iba a ser una relación como las otras… que en una de esas ni si quiera llegaría a ser una

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

- Tu sabes por lo que he pasado, Parvati… es mejor que busques a alguien que pueda darte el cariño que yo no te puedo dar

- ¿Por qué no puedes? No entiendo, antes lo único que querías era estar conmigo… quien cambio eso

- Todavía no entiendes porque cambió…- la chica negó mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban- por Hermione… por ella

- ¡¡Que tiene que ver ella!! Por favor explícame

- Sé que te va a doler pero no puedo mentirte… te portaste tan bien conmigo, me consolaste, por eso me quede contigo… lo hice para olvidarme de Hermione pero no pude y menos que ahora ha vuelto… la amo, por eso no puedo entregarte ese amor que necesitas… que te mereces

Parvati quedó paralizada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Harry se acerco a la chica pero esta lo esquivo y salió rápidamente del aula dejando al chico ahí, culpable por lo que había hecho.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione y Ron hablaban sobre un tema pendiente que había desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Entonces es verdad lo que dice Harry…

- Si Ron… estoy enamorada de Harry y sin esperarlo o quererlo… voy a tener un hijo con él- el pelirrojo miraba al fuego y no decía nada- nunca te fui infiel Ron, todo paso antes, en navidad… luego quedamos que todo iba a quedar hasta ahí… pero no se pudo

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- El chico cambio de tema

- No quería que tú y Harry terminaran peleados por mi culpa, pero creo que me equivoque…

- Hubiera preferido que me dijeras que no me querías antes de que me dieras un si para ser mi novia mientras te gustaba otro…

- Ese otro es tu amigo- interrumpió Hermione

- Ya no lo es… lamento decírtelo pero no lo es más- la corrigió el pelirrojo

- Y yo que soy entonces, porque creo haberte hecho lo mismo

- Tu misma lo has dicho… mi cariño y amistad por ti Hermione, se acabo… yo no puedo seguir con esta farsa

En eso por le retrato de la Dama Gorda entro Parvati llorando y corriendo a su cuarto dejando a los chicos extrañado. En ese momento, Ron aprovechó y pidiendo permiso también subió a su dormitorio.

Hermione ahí se quedo sola sin saber que hacer, las últimas palabras del pelirrojo la habían herido mucho. Se sentó frente a la chimenea a pensar, minutos después apareció Harry bastante decaído que al ver a la chica se coloco nervioso.

- ¿ Dónde estabas?- pregunto Hermione preocupada

- En… en el Gran Comedor

- No me mientas…- Harry se rindió

- Estaba con Parvati… conversando

- De que conversaron… que le dijiste para que entrara corriendo y llorando hacia el dormitorio

- Le rompí el corazón… le dije que me gustabas tu, no podía darle falsas esperanzas

Hermione rápidamente se acerco al chico y lo abrazó con mucho cariño, él lo recibió con agrado y a la vez con culpabilidad, no había dicho toda la verdad pero era mejor dejarlo así, tal como estaba. Después de separarse y mirar a Harry, la chica intento ayudarlo.

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte… hablare con Parvati, sé que lo entenderá

- NO- dijo secamente el ojiverde pero luego para no levantar sospechas repuso- no, es mejor dejar las cosas como están…es mejor que descanse, luego hablare con ella… además si llegaran a enojarse puede ser…

- Que no vuelva a hablarme… jamás hemos sido amigas, Harry… solo intentaba ayudarte, pero si no quieres respetare tu decisión- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa para calmar al chico

- Gracias… será mejor que vayamos a dormir, no quiero después escuchar las palabras "mareo, nauseas…" porque no dormiste bien

La chica después de soltar una pequeña risa, asintió luego de darle un beso a Harry. Se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno subió a su dormitorio pero antes de entrar, el ojiverde se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día, por fin tenia a Hermione cerca, tendría a la hija que deseaba… solo habían dos problemas, su mejor amigo y Parvati, pronto tendría que arreglar esos temas.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de las chicas, Hermione entraba y se encontró con su compañera, la cual tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y además la miraba con enojo. En eso recordó que Parvati sabía que ella y Harry tenían algo por lo que se sintió culpable y no hizo caso al ojiverde, se acerco a su cama y sin previo aviso comenzó hablar.

- Sé porque lloras… y lamento lo ocurrido…

- Como lo puedes lamentar si me quitaste al hombre que quería- dijo la chica entre dientes

- Tienes razón… debería haberle hecho caso a Harry- susurro mientras se dirigía a su cama pero su compañera la detuvo

- No entiendo porque no te quedaste con Ron… o a lo menos no hubieras vuelto a Hogwarts… todo estaría como antes y Harry y yo seguiríamos juntos

- ¿¿Qué??- pregunto Hermione extrañada

- ¡No te hagas la sorda! Que me escuchaste bien, todo es por tu culpa, si no estuvieras aquí, yo seguiría en brazos de Harry- esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Parvati ya que luego cerró las cortinas de su cama.

Nota Autora:

Bueno, y ¿Les gusto?

Ufff cuando leo los capítulos para revisarlos, me emociono en como se van dando las cosas, espero que les pase lo mismo.

Perdón por la demora pero estoy en exámenes en la Universidad y no he tenido tiempo para subir este Cáp., pera ya estamos casi al final de este historia y quiero sus comentarios para saber como voy y que les parece.

Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado sus reviews, han sido muy lindos y eso me da animo para apurarme y no dejarlos tanto tiempo esperando (a mi me desespera que no actualicen!!!... disculpen jijiji)

Espero sus reclamos, sugerencias, comentarios, felicitaciones, etc. Nos vemos, besos y gracias a los que pasan por acá y leen mis historias.

Hasta pronto

CaMiLiTa


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5 y Final**

**Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, podía ser que todo fuera una broma o alguna venganza de Parvati, pero como podría hacer una venganza así… ¿Seria verdad lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Harry hubiera sido capas de andar con otra chica mientras ella no estaba?**

Este tema la intranquilizo mucho por lo que no durmió, además con las molestias del embarazo y como había dicho Harry, despertó con mareos. Se levanto, se baño y cuando estaba arreglándose frente al espejo comenzó a recordar las palabras de Parvati, tenia que saber si todo era realidad, tenía que hablar con Harry lo antes posible.

Bajo a la sala común donde no había nadie, se sentó frente al fuego a leer un libro mientras esperaba… ¿Esperaba que? Ron y Harry estaban peleados, con este ultimo no tenia muchas ganas de hablar, se sentía mal, eso significaba que estaba esperando en vano. Tomo sus cosas y salió de la torre. Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que se vio en la biblioteca, no tenia ganas de entrar por lo que siguió caminando. En eso se encontró con la lechucearía, sabia que estaría sola por lo menos un tiempo, quería pensar. Pensaba mientras miraba a las diferentes lechuzas. En eso, una de las aves se paro en su hombro, era Hedwig. Hermione le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

- Parece que Hedwig te conoce bien- la chica se sobresalto

- Buenos días

- Buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba y la besaba pero noto la frialdad de la chica- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tenemos que hablar… sobre Parvati- el ojiverde palideció

- Hablaste con ella- Hermione asintió

Se quedaron en silencio sin mirarse, no sabían si comenzar a hablar uno o esperar a que el otro hablara. En eso Harry llama a Hedwig y le amara una carta a la pata y luego se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas.

- No debiste hablar con ella… te dije que no era necesario- dijo por fin el chico mientras miraba como desaparecía la lechuza

- Y cuando tiempo tendría que haber esperado para que me dijeras que habías estado con ella… ¿Qué hiciste Harry?

- Tratar de consolarme de las estúpidas ideas que se me ocurren… no es fácil saber que tu mejor amigo y la chica que amas están juntos y quien sabe lo que están haciendo cuando no estas con ellos…

- Tendrías que haber confiando en mi… tu sabes bien que si no fuera por tu idea yo me quedaba a tu lado, pero tu testarudo, no quisiste- dijo Hermione desilusionada y enojada

- Pero no fue así… soy humano…- dijo Harry que ahora miraba a la chica

- Que tiene que seas humano… eso no te da derecho a acostarte con la chica que se te cruce por delante para consolarte sabiendo que otra esta completamente enamorada de ti… eso es ser cobarde, Harry- cada vez se acercaba mas al ojiverde y este no aguantaba mas el enojo

- Escúchame bien… ¡Jamás! Jamás llegue a la cama con Parvati, jamás se me paso por la mente llegar a eso

- Ya no sé si es verdad

- Solo tienes que mirar tu vientre y compararlo con el de Parvati… El tuyo se creo con amor, cualquier hombre te deja pero yo aun sigo a tu lado, pase lo que pase… deje a Parvati porque te amo como nunca he amado a otra chica… ayer te lo dije, termine todo lazo con ella, que más quieres que haga… deberías confiar un poco mas en mi- después de decir eso, Harry se encamino a la puerta pero Hermione corrió tras de él para detenerlo

- Harry, ¿a dónde vas?

- No creo que en este momento quieras estar con alguien en quien no confías… piénsalo y luego hablamos.

No podía correr, todo por unos malditos celos, como no lo había pensado antes. Era obvio que Harry aun la quería… la amaba, en ese instante miro su vientre y recordó cuando hablaban del bebe que iban a tener juntos, él lo único que quería era estar con ellas. Quería llorar pero no era el momento, pronto comenzarían las clases y no había desayunado.

Inmediatamente subió a la torre para buscar sus cosas a su habitación donde se encontró con una Parvati destrozada, pero no pudo hablar con ella ya que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Después de un día muy duro, Ron decidió ir a buscar su escoba e ir a practicar Quidditch. Mientras iba en camino se puso a pensar en las reacciones de Harry y Hermione, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron separados. En eso le vino a la cabeza aprovechar y volver a reconquistar a Hermione pero luego lo pensó mejor ya que ella le había hecho mucho daño y además Harry no lo aceptaría por el niño que llevaba en el vientre.

Ya en campo se dirigió a los camarines pero le desagrado con el que menos quería ver en ese momento… Harry.

- Creo que volveré en otro momento

- No te preocupes, yo ya me iba, la cancha es toda tuya- dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la salida

- ¿Vas a ver a tu hijo?- le interrumpió el pelirrojo

- Por favor, no comencemos… no tengo ganas de discutir… ya me basta con Hermione- esto ultimo lo susurro pero Ron lo escucho

- ¿Le sucedió algo?

- Que tiene si lo sabes o no… no se va a arreglar nada, menos entre nosotros

- Oye, no te vayas, necesito hablar contigo- el ojiverde miro extrañado

- ¿Quieres arruinarme el día? Te digo inmediatamente que ni Malfoy lo lograría- Ron se rió

- No, solo quiero que hablemos… siéntate… hemos estado tantas veces enojados que esta no es gran cosa… lo único que me sorprende es que no hayamos encontrado algo para reconciliarnos

- No entiendo que me quieres decir- dijo Harry sorprendido

- Tienes que admitir que lo que me hicieron estuvo mal, horriblemente mal, pero esto no puede terminar así… por mi parte, me gustaría terminar con esta discusión

- No sabes lo que me alegra saber esto… pero ¿Por qué lo haces?

- No puedo negarlo… aun la quiero, pero no puedo engañarme, ella te quiere a ti y tú a ella, además tendrán un hijo… incluso no me gustaría perder a un amigo… a mi mejor amigo… mi hermano

Harry miro fijamente a Ron, decía la verdad, serio y sin previo aviso lo abrazo fuertemente mientras el pelirrojo correspondía. Luego se miraron, Ron se separó y miro desde los pies a la cabeza de su amigo y luego soltó una carcajada.

- ¿De que te ríes?- pregunto Harry extrañado

- Te ves más maduro… parece que ser padre, te ayuda- los dos se rieron

- ¿Sabias que será niña?

- ¿En serio? Pues… felicitaciones, esa niña tendrá los mejores padres que he conocido…

- Y el mejor padrino…- Ron se sorprendió- con Herm habíamos pensado en que si nos entendías y aceptabas todo, inmediatamente te pediríamos que fueras su padrino

- No sé que decir… Gracias, prometo no defraudarlos- los dos amigos se abrazaron y luego se fueron con rumbo al castillo.

En el camino, Harry le contó a Ron la discusión que había tenido con Hermione a lo que el pelirrojo le dijo que eso eran puros celos, que tenía que perdonarla, además no podrían vivir uno sin el otro por más tiempo. Aunque no quisiera tenia que aceptarlo, pensó Ron.

Estaban tan contentos conversando, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, que no vieron que Hermione los miraba desde la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Al verla, Harry la miro e inmediatamente le sonrió logrando que la chica se calmara y se acercara a ellos. Al ver que Ron la miraba, se puso nerviosa y saludo tímidamente.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? … Ya no reconciliamos, asombroso, ¿no crees?- dijo Ron todavía con ese sentimientos que le hacia acelerar el corazón

- Eso creo… y…

- Tranquila, ustedes se quieren… puede que pronto encuentre a alguien que me merezca, no creen…

- Ron no exageres- dijo Harry, luego miro a Hermione- ¿quieres hablar?- ella asintió

Ron se despidió y les dijo que los esperaba para cenar juntos, luego entro a la sala común. La pareja se miro, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por el lago para conversar sin interrupciones. Ya ahí se sentaron bajo un árbol mientras se miraban fijamente y sonreían levemente. Luego sin pensarlo, Hermione se tiro a los brazos de su amado mientras soltaba algunos sollozos, Harry intentaba calmarla.

- Perdóname… perdóname

- Tranquila, estoy aquí y no me voy a ir… ya te dije que no me importa Parvati… pero sé que fue mala forma de consolarme pero…

- Tenias toda la razón… yo tampoco hubiera podido verte con otra chica, además siempre me has demostrado que soy la única que te importa, perdóname… tendría que haber confiado en ti- Hermione se separó obligando a la chica a que lo mirara

- Ninguno tuvo la culpa, ya es pasado, ahora hay que alegrarse, estamos junto, Ron y yo estamos bien y sabes… acepto ser el padrino de la niña

- ¿En serio? … ¡Ay, Harry cuanto te amo!

Hermione con una sonrisa tomo el rostro de Harry y lo beso apasionadamente. La gente que pasaba se impresionaba por la nueva pareja que florecía en Hogwarts, pero ellos no se inmutaban, eran solo ellos en ese momento.

Poco después se dirigieron a la sala común para buscar a Ron e ir a cenar, el trío de Hogwarts había vuelto y más fuerte que nunca.

****

****

No mas responsabilidades escolares, buenas calificaciones, liberarse de los temibles profesores, ya sabemos cuales, solo había que preocuparse en mantener el contacto con los buenos amigos.

Todos los alumnos de séptimo curso estaban en el Gran Comedor en la ceremonia de entrega de calificaciones, diplomas y todas esas cosas. El director en su discurso felicitaba a todos, les deseaba los mejores deseos. Los profesores miraban emotivos, algunos llorando pero no sabían el motivo… lloraban por esa famosa generación, o estaban alegres de que por fin se fueran, eso se descubriría con los años.

Algunos alumnos estaban muy contentos, orgullosos de sí mismo por los logros obtenidos, otros al contrario, no había para que mencionar. Habían algunos que se decían que extrañarían ese colegio, entre ellos el famoso trío de Hogwarts que saco honores. Los tres miraban todo en silencio, como había pasado el tiempo, tantas aventuras, dolores y alegrías, todo eso se quedaba entre esas cuatro paredes y en sus corazones.

- Es loco decirlo pero… extrañaré esto- dijo Ron angustiado

- Hemos vivido tantas cosas que será raro despertar mañana y saber que ya no volveremos a recorrer estos pasillos… lo peor de todo es que tendré que volver con los Dursley- dijo Harry mientras miraba a un grupo de Ravenclaw que reía y saltaba, luego miro a su novia- ahora será más difícil vernos…

- A lo menos que busquen una casa donde vivir los dos juntos- dijo Ron calmadamente, ya tenia todo superado. La pareja lo miro con extrañeza

- No podemos, somos menores de edad- comento Hermione

- No es mala idea… podemos esperar a que nazca la niña y luego nos vamos a vivir a otra parte… los cuatro- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- ¿¿Los cuatro??- preguntaron Hermione y Ron

- Hermione, tu, yo y ella- dijo el ojiverde apuntando al vientre de la chica

**  
El trío se miro y luego sonrieron satisfechos, así se haría, solo tendrían que esperar unos meses, mientras buscarían el hogar. En eso Hermione le pidió a Harry si podían hablar, él asintió e inconscientemente Ron entendió que estorbaba en ese momento por lo que se fue a reunir con Dean y Seamus. Cuando ya estaban solos en un rincón, el chico de ojos verdes miro a su novia preocupado y pregunto que sucedía.**

- Me gustaría hacerte una invitación

- ¿Dónde?- pregunto Harry

- Bueno, la niña y yo… bueno también mis padres… queremos que…

- Habla Hermione, que sucede…

- Es que mis padres pidieron… o te obligaron… quieren que vayas a nuestra casa a pasar las vacaciones y así estés para el nacimientos de la niña- dijo nerviosa

- Solo necesito saber una cosa… ¿Tu quieres?

- Cómo me preguntas eso… ¡claro que quiero!

- Entonces ahí estaré, no te preocupes… solo que luego del nacimiento de nuestra hija, como dijimos antes, buscaremos un hogar para los cuatro

- Gracias a dios que me lo pides… no tenia la más mínima intención de quedarme a vivir con mis padres para siempre, y menos con Emma…

- ¿Emma?- pregunto Harry extrañado

- Pensé que podría llamarse así la niña… solo si tu quieres- dijo avergonzada Hermione mientras miraba al suelo

- Emma Jane Potter… suena bien- luego toco el vientre de seis meses de embarazo y que todavía seguía bajo el hechizo- ¿A ti te gusta? …- justo en el momento dio una patadita él bebe- aprobado

Hermione animadamente se rió al ver la cara del padre baboso que colocaba Harry. Luego se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los demás Gryffindor, entre ellos Ron a quien le contaron toda la conversación y estuvo de acuerdo, pero dejando en claro que tenían que avisarle cuando fuera el momento de que su ahijada naciera.

Ese era el momento de la despedida ya que no muchos se veían en el tren y menos en el anden 9 ¾, ese era el momento en que cada amigo, compañero tomaba un camino diferente, podría ser que se siguieran hablando algunos como seria el caso de Hermione, Harry y Ron que después de enfrentar varios errores, miedos y alegrías habían logrado superarlos con éxito… algunas penas de por medio pero que a futuro serian verdaderos tesoros… se podría decir que seria como el comienzo, el comienzo de una bella amistad fuera de Hogwarts… fuera del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

¿Por qué él título de la Historia? … Porque siempre reaccionamos sin pensar primero, siempre hay una vez en la vida en que piensas que estas en un error, pero… ¿Eso crees? … Solo piénsalo y te darás cuenta que la mayoría no lo son, como fue el caso de Hermione y Harry que dieron vida a una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojo como su abuela. También fue el caso de Ron que después de haber pensado que había sido un error enamorarse, ahora encontró a su amor en el Ministerio de Magia, Emily, que piensan casarse próximamente, después del nacimiento de su nuevo sobrino…

Todo pasa por algo… solo hay que encontrar su significado.

****

Fin

**Nota Autora:**

**Bueno he aquí el final… espero que les haya gustado, y que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero pronto estar con otra historia por estos lados.  
Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus Reviews y a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer cada capitulo de esta historia… Espero que yo haya sido un error… ¿Eso creen? Jajaja besos, hasta la próxima.**

**CaMiLiTa**


End file.
